conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SilverBlade784
Hi, welcome to The Conduit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ekgladiator page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Devilmanozzy (Talk) 17:51, April 19, 2009 hi i am matthew lodge and i want to be your friend real bad!!!!!!!! email me at matlod1@hotmail.com Hi SilverBlade784 I had been the one who had came up with the page name you are seeking to change. As long as no other article goes by that name, there's no reason you can't "Move" the page. Devilmanozzy 22:06, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome!!! Sure go right ahead and do what you think you need to do to make the artical better EkgladiatorTalk 14:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Advertisements & Links Hey, do you think it's possible to take off the ads in the articles? They don't show up when you're logged in, but they could be distracting for people who don't have Wikia accounts. Also, could you make the links a darker blue? They sort of blend in with white backgrounds. SilverBlade784 02:31, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :The Ads are sadly always there on a given wikia page. The mod can set it so signed in users don't see them, but unregistered users will still see them. :I don't know if I can help since it was updated by a helper. But I'll look into it. Devilmanozzy 14:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Advise There are two mods here currently that can grant you to be a mod, which based on your amount of edits should be granted. (User talk:Deathgleaner, and User talk:Dima110) If they don't respond within a week of the postings on the talk pages, then your have to Adpot the wiki. I'll in that case support the action, and reply to your request supporting it. This wiki needs a good mod that loves the up and coming The Conduit Game. I was set a secondary mod here to help out, but I'm by no means the right choice. I don't own a Wii and will not be getting the game. Devilmanozzy 14:47, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Adminship rights You have made a great deal of progress for the wiki. I will make you a sysop, but you will be watched for the first few days to make sure you're using your rights responsibly. Deathgleaner 01:21, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Template color Reply I don't like playing with the skins for that reason. I had done the skin here at one point, but its annoying and hard to get it working right. I had User talk:Richard1990 helping on the skin a month ago due to other users complaining about my color choices on the skin. I'm at this point not sure what people want. I like things the way they are now. Devilmanozzy 18:18, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Thank you for welcoming me into your community, I promise you that I plan to put a stop to all vandals and strive to be the best editor I can be!!!! --Drudge killer 19:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I could not find the page I made: Razor Cannon Was it deleted? any reason why? --Drudge killer 22:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I noticed something strange when looking over the site, when you go under "editors pick" there are to links that lead to the same page: "Mr. Michael Ford" and "Michael Ford". You might want to delete this as they both lead to the same page, thanks --Drudge killer 21:49, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Editor's Pick That's strange. I only see Mr. Micheal Ford. --SilverBlade784 03:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I added a picture of the SMG (MP5KA4) to the page of the same name, it, however appeared as a link. I put a sign up to click the link for a picture it is a small link and leads directly to the picture however I wanted to confirm that this is okay. --Drudge killer 19:38, 8 May 2009 (UTC) By the way, I saw that too, someone must have fixed the Mr. Michael ford problem, sorry to bother you about that.....--Drudge killer 19:42, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Thought I'd ask I'm looking for people that love (or at least like)Ghostbusters, and are planning on getting the game in some shape or form to help build a game section to Ghostbusters Wiki. I am currently planning on buying the PC, and PS2 version of the game, but anyways any help on the matter would be greatly appreciated. Devilmanozzy 22:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) New focus I am thinking we should aim to try and get this wiki spotlighted for the game's release. Three important things that need to be done, *1. Set categories for all articles. I'll do that myself as I know how the category system works. *2. Try to get the article count as high as you can. They want 100 articles, but may lax that rule for a current event based wiki. Just do what you can and expand. *3. Talk to Danny on his help page. He is a Helper that works on the spotlights and is in charge. Explain the release date of the game and that you have supporting members in the wiki. Talk to him as fast as you can, so they can make a banner if they do agree to it. Anyways, let me know what you think of this plan. Devilmanozzy 21:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Usually The image is done by a special crew at wiki, not users like us. I know this because Ghostbusters wiki was spotlighted a few months ago. Infact the wiki is going to be spotlighted again next week (thats when the game comes out).Devilmanozzy 10:37, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Fortuan Hello I'm new to this wiki. I'm a big user on the Monster Hunter wiki so I'll split my time accordingly but I would like to help out as much as I can with this one. I found that the game was a VERY interesting game and I have already pre-ordered and it will be on my doorstep. Fortuan 17:57, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hey there I try help out as much as I can. Sorry about the misspellings I just kinda got an idea about pages and just ran with it. If you'd like I could run ideas by you first. Let me know!:) I also moved the Multi-Player connection to a forum like you asked so go ahead and delete the page. Oh, and if you want anything done speficially just let me know. Fortuan 13:28, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Spotlight One bad thing about being spotlighted is along with new users also come vandals and some flamers. Make sure to make people welcome, but make sure they are not here to destroy the wiki. Ghostbusters wiki has had a few baddies the last week. I'll check here over the next three weeks to make sure no trolling is happening here. Devilmanozzy 05:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Main Page Edit Yes I am the one who put the all caps warning. I bought the conduit today, and i have beat a bit less than half the game, maybe a third. Unless someone completed the entire game today, than i have the most up to date story info. This wiki was built off of pre-release info, there are many plot twists in the game (at least at the parts that i'm at) Such as !!Spoiler Alert!! -Mr. Adams and the Trust are bad guys (at least not it their eyes) -Prometheus is not a terrorist (or so he says) -Prometheus did not call in an alien invasion (according to Prometheus it was the trust, and Mr. Adams did not deny it.) commanderf6 Story updates As soon as i finish my first runthrough of the game, i will update some pages. I'm sure more information will be discovered beyond the main runthrough by others, and when they do, i hope there are more changes. I will edit pages sometime over the weekend, or maybe earlier. I am almost done with the game and have put these pages up to speed (these pages have massive spoilers): Prometheus Hope to contribute. Thanks for that clean up on the Striker page, I'm not too good with grammar and such. Anyway I hope to update several more articles. Sorry I am so sorry I totally forgot about editing and stuff but you have done a excellent job of not only maintaining this wikia but making it thrive!!! the game it self is great but the online needs more touching up hate the players who jump from place to place also since you have the game mind giving me your friend code? mine is 2536-1386-6387 and also we need to start a clan!!!! EkgladiatorTalk 02:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) About the Drone skin you asked me about the drone skin code, i got it from a nintendo news website, but once it was out, then it was put on most popular cheat sites is Eric Nofsinger a character in the game or is he the executive producer in creating the game? Thank you sorry for atlas page but what about the stone tablet i know greek mythology pretty well and atlas holds up the world could you check this tablet out i will find location for u to would u like to be exchange friend codes? Info on Atlas Jangoz81 20:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Silverblade, i looked up some more greek mythology and Atlas is the brother of prometheus. Both of whom were punished for betrayle by Zeus. This may explain why Atlas and Prometheus are on the stone tablet. Could you look into it? Also my friend code is 4640-6933-1332. Ranks I didnt get an image from another site. I just found out the info from personal experience. But I could try to get images for every rank. Do you want a picture of just the rank's symbol? Magichair94 12:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey thank you for making my Ranks page better! If you wouldn't mind could you possibly help me to find images for every single rank and it's XP value I would prefer that high quality image you got but anything helps out the cause, or if you could just tell me what website you got that image from I would greatly appreciate it very much. thank you EkgladiatorTalk 20:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I just edited the Ranks page and added that the maximum XP multiplier only goes up to 1000%. I once got a 37 kill streak in an online match and just thought I would add my findings. Magichair94 13:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Untapped Section Upon playing through The Conduit , I realized there was text above the Secret Weapon Caches.It Appears to be in German, from a cursory observation (it is not Latin). I hope this is of some interest to you. 04:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC)Trayos321 I checked these out. They are definitely in German and they are the same in every weapon cache in the game. I've been translating them and they talk about Prometheus being the firebringer and something about dancing to him. Magichair94 13:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Eric Nofsinger For the Eric Nofsinger page, should I put personal info or info related to his work at High Voltage Software? Magichair94 13:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok. I put some more stuff on the Eric Nofsinger page, but it is not much at all. I can't find anything on him. All I found were some games he worked on and when he joined High Voltage Software. Magichair94 13:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the tip. Since this is a new wiki, my aim is to edit as much as I can! And if you go to the page on Threshold, you'll see that I wrote the whole background and walkthrough. -Arget Another one! I've completed the background and walkthrough for the second mission, Contagion! Check it out! -Arget Number 3! The background and walkthrough for "Enemy" is now complete! Go check it out! -Arget Did you know... that most of The Conduit is in an easily available windows font known as Prisoner SF? THOMASNATOR 10:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello, SilverBlade Nice to see someone who is deeply involved both in the game and this wiki. I'll be adding you as a friend on The Conduit multiplayer this weekend, so if you get the request, be sure to accept it! One last note, I am a legendary sniper, and I'd like to challenge you to a fight with long range weapons. Thanks for taking the time to read it, and check me out across the entire Internet when you get the chance! I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't been posting my walkthroughs on the wiki, I've been quite busy of late. But don't worry, I'll now try to right in whenever I can. Also, I've realised that I've been writing my walkthroughs in a playthrough style. I've now decided to change them to walkthrough style. I'll leave playthroughs to Youtube. -Arget Added a link to The Conduit page on wikipedia I added the link to the wiki (this wiki) on The Conduit's page on Wikipedia. We should expect some more visitors soon. Friend Code Hey if you want to fight sometime, my friend code is on this site (along with all my other ones): http://sites.google.com/site/myfriendcodes/ Just send me a friend request and an email, but I probably won't see the email (my email is on the site I think, if not just send me a friend request) for a while since I'm not on the computer much anymore. Thanks! MasterDC 15:51, May 31, 2010 (UTC)MasterDC hi silverblade hi i am currently obssesed with conduit and i play it every day all day.....now dont laugh......*cough* my highest kill streak is 7. HOW CAN I IMPROVE ON THAT ;( Conduit 2 wikihelp E3 2010 info here I dont really know how to put the videos (the ones on Conduit 2) good so can you fix them up for me? Also here are some of previews for Conduit 2 add them to the wiki if I missed anything vital? Im kind of new to editing wiki and I might be doing this wrong also. Wii Motion Plus and melee weaons Single Player Details A lot of E3 Conduit impressions Kotaku COnduit 2 Impressions HeroOfTime007 20:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC)HeroOfTime007 Opps I accidently added a wrong category under the SMAW's page. I can't figure out how to delete it so send me a message how to please. Delete gameplay found hi, i found some gameplay footage of conduit 2, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Qi4ef3a550 but where do i put it? and its good footage too. and i also think the vortex cannon page should be renamed as Aegis device, because i found out thats what they are currently calling it here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgyCWglLvsc Conduit 2 Boxart Hi, they just revealed the final Conduit 2 box art. You can find it at http://blogs.sega.com/usa/2010/07/29/conduit-2-official-boxart-revealed/. Just thought i should let you know bye! Change is Coming for all Wikis at Wikia I suggest reading my blog. Anyways, I'm offering my abilities at getting a background and logo done based on the new specks. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) hey i have a shitload of free-time so il b updateing on this wiki weekly Does Conduit 2 hav split-screen online? Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:01, March 22, 2011 (UTC) New Conduit 2 information Hi, i saw these videos that showed a lot of coverage on conduit 2, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E265DVTEjyI this is part 3/5 New skin? Hi! I'm Paweł from the Wikia Content Team. Given the release of Conduit 2, we decided to help you guys out and design a new, more attractive skin for the wiki. I hope you won't mind me setting one up? :) Ausir(talk) 15:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) hi goldendestroyermatthew here, can i suggest that we do sinister looking Former "Cryptopedia" content Hi there, I previously as an admin of sorts for The Conduit Plot FAQ Project, which then became the Cryptopedia on GameFAQs and IGN. I was curious if you would want any of that content for this Wiki-- we have a project page that contains a lot of the data as well. Please, just let me know! Great work here! Hi! Hi! my name is SpartanSkull and I just came by to say hello and I am new to this wikia so if you can,can you help me out so I know for some time if I go on this Wikia again k thanks! hi silverblade 784 i am goldendestroyermatthew and i am new to this wiki and i do indeed have many questions for team deathmatch. one of them would be why does it seem like always my opponents only come after me i mean can't they just go after someone else for a change?Oh and is there any way to choose the rank of opponents i want to battle?Goldendestroyermatthew (talk) 00:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC)matthew lodge